


Toners

by kiarcheo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aca-excuse me? That’s the most idiotic thing that ever left your mouth, and that’s saying something.” <br/>Mitchsen. Set during the first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toners

“Luke isn’t here.”

“Beca!” Aubrey squealed before recovering her composure. “What are you doing here?” she asked, her tone accusing. She had asked Luke if she could borrow some records for Bellas' use and he had agreed, since they'd known each other since the start of college and he knew she wouldn't let anything happen to the records. He hadn't mentioned Beca working some of his shifts now.

“Working.” Beca rolled her eyes. “Obviously.” She gestured around the radio station. “What are _you_ doing here?” she asked back, eyebrow raised.

“Well, I-”

“Wait!” the DJ raised a hand. “I don’t want to know,” she shuddered. “Really,” she stopped the blonde before she could reply. “I don’t care what you do with Luke,” Beca grimaced. “But I don’t want to know anything about it.”

“At least he’s not a Treble!” Aubrey snapped.

“Oh my God!” Beca groaned. “We’re just friends! How many times do I have to tell you?” she scowled. “With how obsessed you’re with it, I’m starting to think that _you're_ the one with the toner for Jesse,” she added smirking.

“Aca-excuse me? That’s the most idiotic thing that ever left your mouth, and that’s saying something.” Aubrey crossed her arms against her chest.

“For me, then,” Beca teased. “Oh my God,” she stared at the silent blonde. “You do,” she blinked as Aubrey stormed out of the radio booth. “She does,” she whispered softly.

 

./@/.

 

_“At the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_. _”_

“Who's the lucky person?” Jesse leant against the shelf.

“What?” Beca removed her headphones and put them around her neck.

“The song you were singing…someone's in love,” the boy wriggled his eyebrows.  

Beca scoffed and returned to stacking CDs.

“It’s just…” she started after a while. “Nothing,” she muttered to herself.

“It’s just?” Jesse popped out from behind the shelf and looked at her. “Just?”

Beca shook her head.

“Come on, Becaww.”

The girl shook her head again, but a tiny smile appeared on her lips.

“You know you can trust me,” Jesse smiled.

She bit her lips. “I- found that someone has a toner for me,” she blushed.

“A toner?”

“Yeah, a musical boner…or whatever,” Beca shrugged, cheeks still pink.

“It’s a good thing, right?”

“I don’t know!” she threw her hands up. “This person is so annoying, and we’re so different, and they push all my buttons, and I just…argh!” she forcefully shelved a CD. “And I love to get a rise out of them, it’s just…I don’t know, it gives me a strange thrill, and-”

“Maybe it’s a playground thing,” Jesse interrupted her.

“What?” Beca looked at him confused.

“You know, a little boy pulling a little girl’s hair because he likes her and wants her attention.”

“Wouldn’t know,” Beca shrugged. “The only time Richard ‘Dick’ Nelson tried something, I punched him and then kicked him in the balls,” she smirked as Jesse winced in sympathy. “Totally worth the suspension.”  

“So,” Jesse shifted on his feet, trying to appear less interested than he really was. “When did you find out?” “Days ago.”

“Oh.”

“What?” Beca frowned at Jesse, who was looking at her with puppy eyes.

“You didn’t say anything.”

“Was I supposed to call my BFFL and squeal on the phone jumping on my bed?” she asked in a girlish voice, hands clenching her chest.

“Of course not,” he masked his hurt.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you,” Beca said awkwardly, seeing behind his mask. “Just…I didn’t know what to do…I still don’t.”

“Why?”

“We're so different.”

“So?”

Beca glared at the interruption. “And you know I’ve never had many friends, and I don’t want to risk, I don’t want to ruin everything…what should I do?”

“You should kiss m- them,” he caught his slip. “You should kiss them.”

“Really?” she looked skeptical.

“If you already know you’ve reciprocal…toners…” he trailed off.

Beca stared at him, biting her lips for a couple of moments. Then she nodded resolutely. “You’re right. Thank you,” she yelled over her shoulders as she ran out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Jesse.

 

./@/.

 

“Aubrey?” Beca knocked again. “Aubrey, it’s Beca,” she heard a noise from inside the house. “Aubrey, I know you’re there,” the DJ rapped her knuckles against the door again. “If you don’t come to the door, I’m going to open it myself.”

Beca stood silently by the door, ear pressed to the door. Hearing nothing, she rolled her eyes at the blonde’s stubbornness . “It’s like she doesn’t know me at all,” she muttered to herself, picking a hairpin from her hair.

.

“What are you doing here?” Aubrey looked at Beca in shock.

“Deja-vu,” the blonde glared at her. “Well, I told you I was going to open it myself if you didn’t,” she toyed nervously with the hairpin before putting it back in her hair.

“It’s breaking and entering!”

“You’re not going to get me arrested again, right?” Beca shuffled on her feet.

“Again??” Aubrey repeated incredulously.

“Well, it was for a Bella, so,” she shrugged.

“Bullshit!” both girls were stunned at the blonde’s outburst. “It was for Jesse,” she resumed, her voice calmer, but her tone seething. “You got arrested because of him, so don’t blame me for your idiocy. Or his. Or the Bellas. I mean, don’t blame the Bellas, because-”

“Stop,” this time it was Beca who raised her voice, halting Aubrey’s rant. “Now, I’m going to leave and close the door behind me,” Aubrey’s face fell as she watched the DJ moving. “Then I’m going to knock again,” on the threshold the brunette turned around. “You,” Beca pointed at the other girl, “are going to answer the door. And you’re gonna be surprised that it’s me who showed up. And all of this,” she waved her hand around, “never happened. Okay?”

At Aubrey’s nod, Beca closed the door, hiding a smile.

.

“Beca?”

The brunette bit her lips to stop smiling at Aubrey’s expression of surprise. Then the blonde frowned. “What do you want?” she hissed coldly, and Beca couldn’t suppress a snort at the bitchy response that was totally Aubrey-like.

“Did you just call me a bitch?” Aubrey frowned and Beca looked at her in panic. Fearing another argument, she just grabbed her face and kissed her. Releasing her lips Beca smiled at Aubrey, and the blonde smiled back before becoming serious again. “So, did you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nothing is mine.  
> English is not my first language. Thanks to oneplustwoplustwoplusone/slackerD for the help.


End file.
